Church Bells
by Painting-York
Summary: This is a one shot based off of Carrie Underwood's song Church Bells. PLEASE READ!


**This is a new story that i have been thinking about and I just had to write it down. It's based off of Carrie Underwood's song** Church Bells it's **a great song and all of you should head on over to whatever you listen to music on a buy it, or at least listen to it** **.**

 **THIS STORY ALSO COMTAINS METIONS OF ABUSE. NOT ALOT BUT STILL SOME OF IT.**

 **I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN THIS SONG**

Jenny grew up wild, like a blackfoot daisy

Out in the shack with a blue tick hound

Broke as hell, but blessed with beauty

The kind that a rich man can't turn down

She caught the eye of an oil man dancing

One summer night in a dime store dress

She had the looks, he had the mansion

And you can figure out the rest

It was all roses, dripping in diamonds

Sipping on champagne

She was all uptown, wearing that white gown

Taking his last name

She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing

And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing

Fold your hands and close your eyes

Yeah, it's all gonna be alright

And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing

Yeah, they're ringing

Jenny was hosting Junior League parties

And having dinner at the country club

Everyone thought they were Ken and Barbie

But Ken was always getting way too drunk

Saturday night, after a few too many

He came home ready to fight

And all his money could never save Jenny

From the devil living in his eyes

It was all bruises, covered in makeup

Dark sunglasses

And that next morning, sitting in the back pew

Praying with the baptist

She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing

And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing

Fold your hands and close your eyes

Yeah, it's all gonna be alright

You just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing

Yeah, they're ringing

Jenny slipped something in his Tennessee whiskey

No law man was ever gonna find

And how he died is still a mystery

But he hit a woman for the very last time

She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing

Standing there in a black dress singing, singing

Fold your hands and close your eyes

Yeah, it's all gonna be alright

And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing

Yeah, they're ringing

Adrian Ivashkov was at a bar in downtown New York, drowning away his sorrows with his best friends. Not giving a care in the world that what he was doing would be the end of him. He'd lost count of how many drinks he'd done had. Adrian liked getting drunk on the bad days, the days that didn't go in any why how he wanted them to. Today he didn't get a huge business deal the his company needed to survive, so he drank, and drank, and drank, until he forgot everything, even the most important thing to him, his wife Rose.

Rose wasn't the richest girl out there, she didn't have the big house, the fancy car, or the designer clothes. But that all changed the moment Adrian Ivashkov walked into her best friend Lissa Dragomir's 23 birthday party. The moment he saw her he knew that she was the one, it was the same way for her. That night was the best night of her life, well besides her wedding night, that night was magical. But what's that saying "all good things must come to an end". Rose knew that something was going on Adrian was becoming distant, he wasn't being his usual flamboyant self, he wasn't caring. He was actually quite the opposite, he was meaner, drunker, not at all like the man she married. Every night that he came home it was late, she could smell the whiskey on his breath. She knew that he drank a little, but never this much.

Adrian never knew that is drinking would get him killed, or that it would cause him to hurt someone so near and dear to his heart. He had a shaky past with alcohol and the drugs when he was a teenager, but he vowed to himself that he would never drink so much that he would never hurt another woman. But he broke it the night that he came home from Vlad's. He was so drunk he didn't know what he was doing. The moment he got home she was yelling at him, accusing him of things she didn't know anything about. So he hit her, and he didn't stop. She begged him to stop, screamed for him to stop, crying, pleading, but he didn't. He kept going, until she finally fell unconscious.

Rose didn't know what to think, or what to do. Her mind was blank, she was shocked. Adrian had never laid a hand on her, nor has he ever yelled at her. He normally wasn't a violent person. She looked over at him on the bed, he was sleeping peacefully. She crinkled her nose a the smell. She slowly got out of bed and put her clothes on, some heavy makeup to cover her bruises and cuts, and some oversized dark sunglasses to cover her black eyes. She went to the only person she knew she could trust, Father Johnson. He was the preacher at the church she went to when she was growing up, it was also the church she and Adrian got married in. Rose went up to Father Johnson and took off her sunglasses.

He gasped in shock and said, "Bad things come to bad people. Just wait my darling"

Rose didn't know what that meant. But she decided to do something about her husband. She went back home to find Adrian already up and drinking he took one glance at her, and waved her over to fix his drink. She took it into the kitchen to fill it back up, she put some more of his favorite Tennessee whiskey in it, along with something else that would end her suffering forever.

Adrian saw Rose coming out of the kitchen with he drink in her hand. He held out his hand for her to give it to him. The moment he he took it from her he took a big gulp of it. He looked at Rose in shock before blacking out.

The moment Adrian fell out Rose got up quickly to call the police. They came over as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough. He was gone. Adrian Ivashkov was no more. He was dead. The corner came into the room to take Adrian away. That was the last time Rose ever saw him in the flesh.

It was the day of Adrian's funeral and everyone was in mourning, well everyone except Rose. He had a closed casket ceremony, so he didn't he didn't get to get seen. It was what he wanted. No one expected him to die so young. His cause of death was declared a stroke. It was expected as seeing that Adrian smoke a pack a day.

Rose did it, she actually did it, and no one caught her. The funeral was finally was over, she was done with him. Rose was walking out of the church with a smirk on her face, she was tuning everything out except for the church bells ringing behind her.

 **Let me know if you want me to turn this one shot into an actual story. Also let me know what you think my reviewing, comment, or voting.**


End file.
